peizefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Forum
See also * m:DPLforum * http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forums ---- Forum is a Mediawiki extension. It provides more versatile listings of pages in categories. Additions to DPL Added features: *addlastedit=true (Displays the time each page was last edited. If mode=table, this will be placed in its own cell.) *addlasteditor=true (Displays the last editor of the page. If mode=table, this will be placed in its own cell.) *cache=false (Disables the page cache for dynamic results.) *historylink=show (Appends a history link to the last edit.) :*historylink=embed (Links the last edit to the page history.) *mode=table (Each link is in its own row. ...parameters... category=category name category=Demo category=Demo 1 mode=ordered category=Demo category=Demo 1 mode=ordered , , notcategory=category name category=Demo notcategory=Demo 1 mode=ordered category=Demo notcategory=Demo 1 mode=ordered , , namespace=namespaceid or name category=Demo namespace=Help mode=ordered category=Demo namespace=Help mode=ordered redirects=criteria category=Demo redirects=only mode=ordered category=Demo redirects=only mode=ordered count=number of results category=Demo count=2 mode=ordered category=Demo count=2 mode=ordered category=Demo shownamespace=false mode=ordered category=Demo shownamespace=false mode=ordered addfirstcategorydate=true category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=show mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=show mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=embed mode=ordered tags are NOT produced by the forum element, so multiple instances can be in the same table; the forum elements have to be put inside a HTML table element) *newdays={number} (Marks all pages edited less than {number} days ago with class="forum_new".) *ordermethod=pageid (Orders by the page id, so the most recently created topics are on top.) *start={number} (Starts at the {n+1}th topic of the forum, so large forums can occupy multiple pages.) *timestamp=true (Adds a timestamp to the end of each URL, so newly edited versions won't show up in the browser history.) *title={string} (Sets the page link as the given title, and sets count=1. Used for linking to subforums.) Added features: * addlastedit=true (shows the last edit time) * addlasteditor=true (shows the last editor) * cache=false (disables caching) * historylink=show (appends a history link to the last edit) * historylink=embed (links the last edit to the page history) * mode=table (outputs tags) * newdays={number} (marks topics less than {n} days old as new) * ordermethod=pageid (sorts by the page id) * start={number} (starts listing at the {n+1}th topic) * timestamp=true (uses timestamped URLs) * title={string} (changes the page link & sets count=1) * Support for URL arguments when caching is disabled: * offset=X (adjusts start by X) Changed defaults: * addlastedit=true * cache=false * mode=table * newdays=7 * ordermethod=lastedit * timestamp=true Using Forum Use the following XML-like syntax on your wiki page: The output of this would be something like: * Page 1 * Page 2 * ... where the list of pages being output, as well as the order and display mode of the list are set by the parameters specified. The following lists parameters and their effects Page selection category Purpose: DPL produces a list of all pages in the intersection of the specified categories (the pages which are in all of the listed categories). Syntax: Example: gives This list will output pages that are in both Category:Demo and Category:Demo 1. Notes: At least one category parameter is required. There is a maximum number of category parameters allowed by the extension, configurable at installation time (see top of the extension file). You may use magic words like etc in the category name. notcategory Purpose: Restricts the list of pages specified above to those not in a particular category. Syntax: Example: gives (list of pages that are in Category:Demo but not in Category:Demo 1). Notes: You may use magic words like etc in the category name. namespace Purpose: Restricts the list of pages specified above to those in a particular namespace. Syntax: The namespaceid may be any positive integer or zero, assuming it represents a valid namespace in the system. The zero namespace is the main article namespace. Instead of the number, you may also specify a name, for example Talk or Template or User_talk. Any invalid name is equivalent to the main article namespace. Example: gives (list of pages that are in the Help namespace and belong to Category:Demo). redirects Purpose: Controls the inclusion or exclusion of redirect pages in lists. Format: criteria can be one of: * exclude — excludes redirect pages from lists — (default) * include — allows redirect pages to appear in lists * only — lists only redirect pages in lists Example: gives (list of redirect pages in Category:Demo). count Purpose: Restricts the number of results that are shown. Format: Example: gives (list of the two most recent pages in Category:Demo). Notes: There is a maximum allowed number of results, controlled by a setting in the extension. Details displayed shownamespace Purpose: Specify whether to display the namespace names of the pages (default=true). Example: gives addfirstcategorydate Purpose: Shows the date the article got added to the first listed include category. The linked page names are prepended with "DD Month YYYY: " (formatted according to your local mediawiki date display preferences). Example: If omitted, the default is false. Example: gives historylink * historylink=show (appends a history link to the last edit) * historylink=embed gives gives category=Demo historylink=embed mode=ordered mode Purpose: To control the output of the DPL: with bullets, numbers, or nothing in front. Syntax: mode=modename modename can be one of: * unordered — outputs an unordered list — HTML tag "ul" — * ordered — outputs an ordered list — HTML tag "ol" * none — outputs a list using newlines and HTML tags "br" to separate each item * table (default)' Examples: category=Demo mode=unordered gives category=Demo mode=unordered category=Demo mode=none gives category=Demo mode=none suppresserrors Does not seem to work. category=Dem suppresserrors=false mode=ordered gives category=Dem suppresserrors=false mode=ordered category=Dem suppresserrors=true mode=ordered gives category=Dem suppresserrors=true mode=ordered Order ordermethod Purpose: Determines what date is used for ordering the list. Format: ordermethod=method ''method can be one of: * categoryadd — outputs list based on most recent addition to the first category — (default) * lastedit — outputs list based on most recent edit to the pages Example: category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit gives category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit (shows most recently edited pages at the top). Compare related changes , which shows the same order, but gives all edits instead of only the last, but, on the other hand, currently on this project restricted to edits of the last month. It also gives other info for each entry. order Purpose: Controls the sort direction of the list. Example: order=orderdirection orderdirection can be one of: * descending — outputs list from most recent to least recent — (default) * ascending — outputs list from least recent to most recent Example: category=Africa order=ascending This list will output pages that have Category:Africa shown ordered from oldest to newest.